


Mommy

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Cordelia, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Praise, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Misty, light degrading, mdlg, mommy!misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: After breaking up, Cordelia goes to the swamp to confess that she misses Misty, which ends up in a smutty mess.





	Mommy

Misty sat down on the couch of her shack. She grabbed the hookah that was on the wooden table in front of her and took a long drag of the smoke off the pipe. There was a knock at the door, and she stood up. Walking over to the door, she exhaled the white smoke.

As she opened the door, the Cajun’s eyes grew wide as she spotted her ex-girlfriend/lover, Cordelia. “Delia?” she asked with surprise. “C’mon in.” She said as she stepped aside.

Cordelia stepped inside the shack that reeked of watermelon shisha. The small house was filled with the usual melody of Stevie Nicks. She turned around to face the Swamp Witch, who was clad in a tie-dyed bandue, matching boy shorts, and a black lace shawl. 

“What’re ya doin’ here, Delia?” Misty asked as she shut the door.

“Mist, I-I can’t stay away from you any longer. I miss having you around. I miss your giggles at my stupid jokes. I miss your singing that would fill the greenhouse when we worked. I miss your sweet, little kisses and cuddles in the middle of a lonely night. I miss the amazing sex. God, the sex was wonderful. I need that again, Misty. I need all of that. I need you.” She explained while looking deep into those ocean-blue hues she loved so deeply.

Misty stepped closer, leaving no room between their bodies. Her lips pressed against Cordelia’s in a fiery, passionate embrace. She wrapped her arms around the Supreme, resting her hands on the woman’s ass.

Their tongues entwined as Cordelia’s thumbs hooked under the elastic band of Misty’s boy shorts.

The Cajun stepped back, shaking her head. “Not yet,” she said as she took one of Cordelia’s hands in her own. She let the older witch to the bed and sat her down. “Now ya remember how this goes, right?” Misty asked as she walked to the trunk near the end of her bed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Cordelia said softly.

Misty opened the trunk and lifted one of the compartments that revealed her toys. She grabbed a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs, a strap-on harness, and a dildo to go with it. She set the things on the bed before helping before Cordelia out of her clothes until she was completely naked. “Up,” she commanded.

Cordelia made her way up the bed and lifted her arms up.

Misty grabbed the handcuffs and secured the other blonde’s hands to the headboard. She slipped off her bandue, panties, and shawl to set aside. She grabbed the harness and slipped it on before securing the dildo in place. She got onto the bed, so she was between Cordelia’s thighs. She leaned up to rest both of her hands on either side of the Supreme’s head. She leaned down, lips gently brushing together.

Cordelia leaned up, kissing the Cajun fully on the lips. It was a needy kiss. She had been craving the other woman’s touch for weeks now. She needed her in every sense of the meaning. “Please…” she murmured.

Misty smirked as she softly pulled away to kiss down the other witch’s jawline to her neck. There, she left soft bites and sucks, which left behind small marks.

Every action, kiss, bite, suck, caused Cordelia to let out a breathy moan.  “Mm, pl-please…”

“So needy already,” Misty smirked as one of her hands slid down Cordelia’s body to cup her center, her fingers softly moving up and down her slit. She felt how wet the other woman was as she sucked on her pulse point. “So wet…, ya been here, what? Five minutes, and your pussy’s already soaked? Ya been thinkin’ bout me all day, haven’t ya?” she asked huskily.

Cordelia whined as her hips bucked. “Y-yes, Mommy…” she moaned.

“Ya gotta be a good girl for Mommy. Then, ya get whatcha want.” Misty informed her lover.

“Y-yes, M-mommy.” Cordelia stammered.

Misty pulled her hand away from Cordelia’s center and brought it up to her mouth to suck clean. She moaned at the taste. “So good,” she murmured before moving her hand to the other blonde’s hip as her other hand moved to the grasp the shaft of the toy. She aligned herself with Cordelia’s entrance and teased her with the tip.

Cordelia whined loudly as she bucked her hips. “Pl-please!”

“Please what, babydoll?” Misty asked as she started to barely push just the tip inside.

“Pl-please, Mommy!” Cordelia whined as her hips bucked again.

Misty smirked brightly as she thrusted into Cordelia with one swift movement, filling the other woman fully.

Cordelia groaned loudly as her back arched, and her head fell back. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, seeing stars. It felt so pleasurable, she thought she could cum right then and there.

With two swift movements, Misty found her usual steady, yet rough pace. Her hand moved to Cordelia’s clit, quickly circling the bud. Her other hand started teasing Cordelia’s nipple as her lips continued to attack the woman’s neck with kisses, bites, and hickeys.

Cordelia’s breathing became shallow as her moans grew louder. She could feel the dildo hitting her inner sweet spot with every thrust, which was causing the fire in the pit of her stomach to burn hotter. Her hands gripped the handcuffs as her hips bucked wildly. “O-oh, God…” the Supreme yelled.

Misty was finding it harder to move her hips so fast as Cordelia’s inner walls contracted around the dildo. “Ya… so fuckin’… tight…”

“Mommy, it f-feels… mm, s-so good…” Cordelia stammered as she felt the pleasure building up more and more. She knew she was going to cum any second now. Her moans were growing louder and higher-pitched.

Misty could tell her lover was close by the way she was moaning and by the way her hips were bucking. She doubled her efforts with her hips and her hands. 

Cordelia was a whimpering, moaning mess as the fire within the pit of her stomach was becoming almost unbearable. “M-Mommy…?”

“Yes, babydoll?” Misty hummed huskily.

“C-can I… I cu-cum?” Cordelia stammered through breathy moans.

Misty smirked brightly. She pulled the toy all the way out. “Yes, doll.” She said before pushing all the way back in.

Cordelia felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs as she felt the toy roughly enter her again. She nearly screamed as she came hard, back arching high off the small bed. She fell back to the bed as her body shivered with the pleasurable wave of her orgasm.

Misty started to slow down her actions. She pulled her hand away from her lover’s clit as she started to move her hips slower. Finally, she pulled out of Cordelia.

“Oh, M-Mommy…” Cordelia said softly trying to regain her breath as Misty pulled out of her.

Misty pulled the harness off of herself and tossed it aside. She moved up the bed to uncuff Cordelia, letting her free from the restraints.

Cordelia instantly cuddled into Misty’s side, head resting on the Swamp Witch’s chest.

Misty smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist, holding her close. “Ya did so well, babydoll. Just like we used to do. So perfect and wonderful.” She whispered before kissing the older witch’s forehead.

“Thank you, Mommy. I love you.” Cordelia said in a small voice as she smiled.

“I love ya too, babydoll,” Misty said as she started tracing patterns on the other woman’s back. “I’m happy ya came. I’ve been thinkin’ bout ya.”

Cordelia smiled as she nestled her head into Misty’s neck. “I’ve been thinking about you too… can I stay the night?”

“Ya don’t even have to ask, sweetpea. Ya always welcome here.” The Cajun said.


End file.
